Perfect Day
by Flor de ceibo
Summary: [TatsuhaRyuichi]Just a little moment between them in Valentine’s Day. Romance.


**Perfect Day**

Pairing: Tatsuha/Ryuichi

Warnings: English is not my first language. Other than that, none.

Summary: Just a little moment between them in Valentine's Day. Romance.

**xxxxxxx**

"Kuma-chan… shhh" Ryuichi said, already outside his apartment. "Because I wanna surprise Tatsuha-kun!" he said, almost whispering. With that, Kumagoro stopped his little cheering for being _finally_ home.

Slowly, without any noise (any other time, Kumagoro would be deeply surprised, but he was getting used to Ryuichi doing strange, or unexpected things for Tatsuha… after all, he did lived with them, right?) Ryuichi opened the door.

A sweet smell in the air welcomed them. Ryuichi's face brightened, and he wanted to cheer 'Chocolate, chocolate nanoda' like he would normally do, but he refrained himself.

Ryuichi could swear Kumagoro tilted his head a little, almost, but not quite, surprised, and he give the plushie a look that said 'you live with us, you should be used to this things'. But that was just one thing that showed how much they understood each other.

Still silent as a ninja, Ryuichi came closer to Tatsuha.

'Um… tight pants… yummy' he thought. And he without letting his lover turn around, he groped Tatsuha. Just because he loved the man's surprised face, and he had already a tiny, little blush from the heat in the kitchen. Even Kumagoro would say that was so irresistible… and indeed he did. So he put the bunny away from _HIS_ Tatsuha.

"Honey…" Ryuichi smiled warmly at the name. His Tat-chan was _so_ sweet! "hands off my ass, love".

Kumagoro's jaw would have hit the floor by now. If he had any, that's it. That's not something you hear the young Uesugi say often. Except when some creepy old men wanted to try his luck, but they soon discover Ryuichi could be as creepy as Tohma, or maybe more.

"Why?" Ryuichi said, pouting. But Tatsuha could see that little spark of mischief in the beautiful blue eyes.

"Because…" he started, voice husky, black eyes shining… and **oh** how Ryuichi _loved_ that little spark "if you don't let me turn around, then I can't do this". But he did anyway. He turned around, pushed Ryuichi against the wall, and kissed him fiercely. Ryuichi did a mental note to ravish Tatsuha like whoa later that night. For now, he just kissed back, and enjoyed that… wildness of his lover.

"You know… you don't make things easy for me" another fake pout made-in-Ryuichi "you actually pretend me to decide between groping you and your oh-so-delicious kisses?".

Tatsuha grinned. "You think I don't like getting groped by THE Ryuichi Sakuma?" brushing away some hair from the singer's face, he continued "but you're _so sexy_, honey…".

They both grinned, staying still.

Tatsuha was the one to start talking again.

"It's so fucking great to have you here, today…"

Usually, Nittle Grasper was on stage on Valentine's day. Somehow (i.e: Ryuichi's real pouts of doom) he convinced Tohma to do the concert the 13th, that way Grasper's fans could receive Valentine's day with the band, and later everyone was free to spend the day with their loved ones.

That was a double-gift for Tatsuha, because of course the love songs Ryuichi sang where ("of course" his inner-fanboy added) for him, _AND_ he had Ryuichi all day for him, and just for him.

…And Kumagoro, but Tatsuha liked the bunny, anyway.

Ryuichi smiled. A tiny, little, beautiful, and anything-but-childish smile. And he glanced at the kitchen.

"I can't believe you remember to turn off the kitchen before molesting me".

"I'm not only a beautiful face full of hormones, honey".

Somewhere in the room, Kumagoro smiled.

Ryuichi chuckled. "Of course not, Tat-chan. You're the most wonderful person _ever_".

"After you, of course" Tatsuha said, looking serious.

The raven haired man couldn't help but smile when Ryuichi pouted.

"Wanna try some chocolate?"

"Chocolate nanoda! Tat-chan's chocolate is the best, homemade chocolate is better than those ugly expensive chocolates some people give me"

Tatsuha blushed.

"Awww… my Tatsuha-chan is blushing" Ryuichi teased. He turned around, facing Tatsuha, serious-looking. "I love you so much, Tatsuha. Thank you for always being there, and for treating me like a person… you really are the greatest person ever"

In a second, he had a strong par of arms around him.

"I think you know how much I love you, Ryuichi. I always have, and always will. Don't ever doubt that. You're my dream, my most precious person, the only one who didn't treat me like a stupid fanboy. You knew I really wanted to know you, and you allowed me to. There are not enough words to tell you how much that means to me".

Ryuichi smiled once again, hugging Tatsuha too. Smiling (_really_ smiling) was something he was used to with Tatsuha. Somewhere in his mind he doubted Tatsuha knew about that. But his heart told him… 'Tatsuha knows'. After all, all Tatsuha wanted… no, _wants_, is Ryuichi's happiness.

This was gonna be indeed a perfect day…

"Happy Valentine's Day" they both whispered.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

A.N: Oh my God. That was actually good (I think). The only thing I feel I should comment is... yes, Kuma-chan is not "it" for me. That's why I said "he" in here.

This is for you, Lina-chan darling, and Blackie, sweetheart. I wanted to do something worth of your awesomeness. I hope you two like it.

Happy Valentine's Day, everyone!


End file.
